


Wild Outing

by Skye



Category: Juken Sentai Gekiranger
Genre: Community: toku_holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu takes Jan camping for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Outing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mariko_azrael/profile)[**mariko_azrael**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mariko_azrael/) on [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/profile)[**toku_holidays**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/toku_holidays/).

It should have occurred to Retsu before that taking Jan camping would certainly spark regression toward his previous primitive ways. Already he had stripped down to the minimum, and was climbing from trees before disappearing from Retsu's sight to do who knew what else.

Vacationing was one thing, but Retsu realized that this might not have been the best choice of setting. Jan himself had been enthusiastic about the decision, but he seemed to be enthusiastic about most of Retsu's suggestions. Retsu considered that they might have been better off if he had suggested a more structured setting.

Retsu continued to set up camp, still working when Jan returned, covered in not only dirt, but also an unknown red substance... What had he been playing in this time?

Jan soon answered the question himself, shoving a fistful of already bleeding berries into his hand. "Food for Retsu!" he announced.

"Um, thanks," Retsu said, almost instinctively as he looked at the gift.

"They're good, aren't they?" Jan asked, not noticing that Retsu hadn't tried any yet. "Come on, I'll show you where I found them!" Retsu allowed himself to be dragged along, and was slightly surprised as Jan quickly turned around and kissed him. "This place, these feelings, I'm so glad I can share them with Retsu! It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Still somewhat surprised, Retsu was suddenly pulled forward again by Jan. Keeping his balance, he suddenly allowed himself to relax. Here, or anywhere, Jan would be Jan.


End file.
